


Obstrigillate

by Jaunty



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: ( Though it is not shown graphically ), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Death, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, The Joxter can be a scary motherfucker, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: obstrigillate (v.) - to oppose; to resist-----------His father blinked for a moment before shrugging. “Can't help it. As much as I trust them...” Joxter didn't miss the way Snufkin raised a brow at that. “...it isn't so bad for a father to be worried for his kits, hm?” His son's lips turned downwards in a bewildered frown. “But...you didn't have to be that harsh with them, papa. You know that they mean well, and it isn't like they are neglectful. I've been with them, Moomin, Little My, Sniff, all my life. They would never think to hurt the children.”In fact, Snufkin knows that even if they step out of line, the most they would obtain out of discipline is a stern talking to. Physical violence is... It is simply unacceptable, in Snufkin's eyes.The Joxter's hums brought his son out of his thoughts, watching as he inhaled the smoke then blew it in a steady stream. “You're right, Snufkin. I suppose I'm just thinking of the worst scenarios – typical reactions for a new father, hm?”-----------Never take things for granted, especially when they can so easily rip away from your grasp.





	Obstrigillate

**Author's Note:**

> These have been requests from two anons on tumblr that I've decided to combine for this fic! God, you have no idea how excited and eager I was to write this one! ▼ω▼
> 
>  **Request 1** : _Not to ruin the fluff train... But a Park Keeper catching a pregnant Snufkin and threatening him that he will "rid" him of his current litter and fill Snufkin up with his own? Joxter rescuing Snufkin before anything too bad happens and comforting him?_
> 
>  **Request 2** : _okay there’s a lack of fluff here so maybe joxter being really protective of his kits and being very cautious when actually taking them out in public for the first time while snufkin tries to reassure him that they’re fine._
> 
> I have attempted to beta and proofread the most glaring errors -- and if I haven't now, I will later when I return to read over this thing as I've done with the others. (´ж｀;) Enjoy!

“Careful, Moomin! They've been known to be _a little rowdy_.” Snufkin grinned widely at the sight of their kits rummaging around the gardens of the Moomins, taking every colorful sight in. This had so much vibrancy compared to their own home atop the little hill! The three sisters along with their brother cried out and squealed in excitement, one of the girls actually climbing some vines along the white fence. Moominmamma and her son have been playing with the little ones, Moomin having to laugh and coo at the adorable playfulness of his close friend's kits.

 

The Joxter, meanwhile, had been sitting along the back porch, blue eyes illuminating from the shadows of his hat as he watched his family play about. Smoke from his pipe rose like a steady volcanic cloud, and his ears perked at Moominpappa exiting the house. “My, the children are this young and already, they are wanting to cause havoc!” His old friend only responded with an, “Mhm.”, to which Moominpappa glanced over at him with an inquisitive shine at his eyes.

 

“...Mmm, is something the matter, old friend? A lot on your mind?”

 

Grinning a few seconds later, Joxter repositioned himself on the railing, shaking his head. “Oh no! Nothing that should concern you, friend, but I suppose it's telling if I happen to have a lot in this noggin of mine~.” Moominpappa laughed as he descended the steps.

 

“Indeed! Never known you to be the worrying type, Joxter, but I presume it's about your children? Or...grandchildren..?”

 

A flicker of some unreadable emotion gleamed at those blue eyes, but his features remain jovial as they ever would be. They all knew about how Mumriks can be, especially a Joxter, but the Mumrik isn't fooled. He knew that they are keeping their opinions tight lipped, and Snufkin wouldn't want to really confront his best friends about this intimate relationship. It had already brought concerns for the poor thing, and the Joxter would make it clear that his son is wanting to keep the matter buried as much as possible.

 

His tone had been as icy as the winter that had just been finished.

 

Clearing his throat, Moominpappa had muttered about wanting to see the children so he headed off with a swish of his tail. The Joxter eyed him for a moment before his son caught his attention, lips curling up in a smile around the pipe as Snufkin settled beside him.

 

“I hope you're not giving them trouble just for seeing them.”

 

His father blinked for a moment before shrugging. “Can't help it. As much as I trust them...” Joxter didn't miss the way Snufkin raised a brow at that. “...it isn't so bad for a father to be worried for his kits, hm?” His son's lips turned downwards in a bewildered frown. “But...you didn't have to be that harsh with them, papa. You know that they mean well, and it isn't like they are neglectful. I've been with them, Moomin, Little My, Sniff, all my life. They would _ **never**_ think to hurt the children.”

 

In fact, Snufkin knows that even if they step out of line, the most they would obtain out of discipline is a stern talking to. Physical violence is... It is simply unacceptable, in Snufkin's eyes.

 

The Joxter's hums brought his son out of his thoughts, watching as he inhaled the smoke then blew it in a steady stream. “You're right, Snufkin. I suppose I'm just thinking of the worst scenarios – typical reactions for a new father, hm?” That brought an unpleasant taste to Snufkin's mouth, swallowing a few times to rid of it. He wondered if his own mother thought as such as well; perhaps she saw something within the Joxter that had her not minding his nomadic ways. She may have knew at how Mumriks tend to be, and Snufkin wondered if he should believe the same.

 

If that's to be the case, why can he not rid of these doubts? These concerns in which the Joxter is to leave a family of his once more, never to be seen in years. That has brought the taste to remain nearly perpetual at the back of his throat, and it took everything in Snufkin to keep his features at a neutral facade

 

If his father has noticed, he didn't comment upon it. His black tail, however, had stopped its movement when it had been lazily swinging back and forth.

 

“...Yes. It is typical.”

 

Even with the sour note, Snufkin can't help but smile at the amount of fun they were all having. The Joxter may have reservations in actually having anyone catch sight of their kits, but his son has insisted that they should at least visit the trolls _**(**_ _it is spring as of now_ _ **)**_ to see how they are doing. Furthermore, since the older Mumrik refused to think of the belief that someone needs to come in to watch over the kits, he had no choice but concede to that choice.  
  
He may not have come to regret that decision, thanks to his sight of that lovely smile on Snufkin's lips.  
  
A hand reached up to hold of his pipe, puffing out a few more clouds of smoke before hoping from the railing and went inside.

 

“Going to nap?”

 

A slightly dismissive wave indicated to Snufkin that yes, his father is going to be a lazy Joxter, and he nodded even if his father hasn't turned to him. He observed his kits playing with Moomintroll now, only to hop off the minute he saw Little My – and her mischievous grin – peeking from over the fence.

 

* * *

 

What the others haven't known is that life is growing anew within Snufkin. Two months has passed when they visited the trolls, and Snufkin had been gradually showing though it had been hidden thanks to his coat. He isn't wanting the celebration nor the various questions from Moomin; as much Snufkin adore his friend, he isn't prepared to be bombarded with unwanted attention – he still valued his solitude, even when having children.

 

Which is why he decided to stretch his legs, before he's to grow huge with another litter, by heading out with his father to the park. The idea had Snufkin grinning with eagerness. It's honestly been quite a while since he has been a nuisance for the Park Keepers.

 

From having to meet with the Joxter again to starting a family now, Snufkin almost didn't believe in having to head out late at night to uproot the signs and plant some Hattifatteners to make the Park Keeper look like the lights for winter.

 

That memory brought a spring to the young Mumrik's step, having to prepare for tonight. The kits have been staying with the trolls _**(**_ _after having a long conversation with his father and convincing him that their kits will be fine_ _ **)**_ , and the pair set off for the park. The Joxter grinned at his son, who returned it as they watched from fences that are nearby. The beams from a flashlight and sniffing of the guard dogs signified to the Mumriks that the Park Keeper is patrolling the area and sure enough, there's his form as he flashed the light here and there. Two dogs are at his sides on leashes, to which the Joxter had brought up a bucket of meat that he's collected earlier _ **(**_ _those poor birds..._ _ **)**_.

 

“ _For bait,_ ” the Joxter has told Snufkin as they were packing up for their next destination through the woods. “ _While the mutts are to be eating, we'll be plucking and seeding before the Park Keeper even realizes it. He'll be too concerned with the dogs to know that we're treading about._ ”

 

It'd be a sound plan – they would quickly flee the moment they are done with their endeavors, and before the Hemulen is aware of it, the vegetation is to be disturbed and signs are all knocked over. Snufkin had done this numerous times that he may have gotten a little too reckless at certain points, but the very thrill of the task had him ignore any unpleasant outcomes that may befall on him.

 

Once the elder Mumrik hid in the shadows, eyes but lights within the darkness, he gestured for Snufkin to follow as he scurried from a brush. His son quickly followed after him, watching as the Joxter took the bucket and threw the meat onto the ground upon a trail that's surely to be taken by the Park Keeper.

 

The minute the dogs brought their heads up upon picking up an appetizing scent, the Mumriks immediately went in one direction to circle around the now baffled keeper as he's quickly directed to one area of the park.

 

Task accomplished, the Joxter grinned at Snufkin as they hid within another thicket of brush. “Told you~. Now, let's pluck these crops!” His excitement is mirrored in the younger one's features, the two heading to work on causing absolute mischief. Deciding to go in two separate directions, Snufkin went off to the southeast, uprooting some of the vegetation that would definitely go great for some soups. The sign that read “ **NO RUNNING** ” is plucked off the ground and thrown to the side, Snufkin doing the same with the others with a soft laugh.

 

As he's in his own little world, he hadn't realized that he had snapped on a twig, the sounds coming from the direction of the Park Keeper long since ceased as he started to take the signs off. Snufkin hummed to himself as he pulled a few beets out before he gasped by the hand gripping at his arm.

 

“Damn Mumrik!” the Park Keeper growled out before he's surprised at the sudden tug at his grip.

 

The keeper's fingers clutched at the coat, buttons flying off with a few pops in which Snufkin maneuvered his body to shimmy out before running off. A hand instinctively reached up to hold at his swollen belly, berating himself for becoming careless! He can barely run without having to put too much exertion on himself – he isn't even supposed to be putting this much strain on his body! There had already been concerns with his first litter; Snufkin wouldn't want to wish anything harmful upon his kits.

 

However, before he can call out for his father, the young Mumrik cried out as he's grasped at the cuff of his shirt and he's dragged to the ground. Struggling, his fists began to flail out, intending to hit at any vulnerable part of the Park Keeper _**(**_ _oh, how much he disliked them!_ _ **)**_ before both of his wrists are taken in one large hand and pinned above his head.

 

“Let me go!” Snufkin spat out, his nurturing instincts flaring when he realized that his belly is on full display. To his dread, he witnessed the Park Keeper's eyes trailing down to how the Mumrik's abdomen has swelled and it can be shown along the thin shirt. He brought his other hand up, sneering at the way Snufkin let out a hiss that's as threatening as a dandelion. “You've been a thorn on our side for the longest time,” the Hemulen uttered out, blunt nails scratching at Snufkin's stomach. His dark eyes lifted to meet the vagabond's brown ones, leaning down closer to utter out grievously.

 

“It's time for a much needed change.”

 

The moonlight began to shine down upon them, and Snufkin can't help but gasp at the sight of what he disgustingly assumed is a hint of a lecherous gleam. The Park Keeper's eyes continued to rove over Snufkin's body, grunting out as he caressed at the firm abdomen, the touches making Snufkin almost nauseous. No one has ever touched him like this. No one but his father, in which he can barely take hold of his words to use to call out for him.

 

Speaking of which, where is he?

 

Doesn't he hear what is happening between him and this fool?

 

The Park Keeper's hand then reached down to take hold of the hem of Snufkin's shirt, indulging on the squeak coming from the Mumrik as the breezy air touched at the heated skin. His finger drew nonsensical designs along the skin, humming out with some pondering to his words. “I feel like there is too many of you Mumriks. Always trespassing on private properties and wasting much of our resources and money.

 

Not to mention there is barely anyone who would want to take up this position mainly because they aren't wanting to engage in any confrontation that's more _humiliating_ than you planting Hattifatteners! You know what I think that can remedy this?”

 

Snufkin kept silent, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing him strained with contempt and disgust until his blood ran cold at the keeper's next utterance. “There's no need for more of you – I might as well start by taking these **little parasites** out of you...and have a new line of keepers bred and ready to keep you all away indefinitely.”

 

…..

 

No. No, he wouldn't!

 

That horrifying image instituted tears at Snufkin's eyes, struggling anew and finally finding his voice to threaten him, though it was to no avail. A brief scream ripped from him the moment he can feel the Park Keeper's fingers clutched at the hem of his pants, his assailant letting out an annoyed groan and using a hand to cover at Snufkin's mouth. “Keep quiet, will you?! It's bad enough that I have to – ”

 

_**WHACK!** _

 

Snufkin nearly choked out a sob as he watched the Park Keeper slump to the side, a thick branch settled in the Joxter's paws. He watched his father – never has Snufkin seen his father in such an intimidating stance; he could have sworn that those blue eyes gleamed with a strange golden light – impassively stare down at the fallen keeper, who's still conscious evident by the pained moan. Blood trickled down from the area where Joxter had struck him.

 

The frightened Mumrik lowered his shirt and sat up, mouth opening to speak in the silence until what happened next had Snufkin _**aghast**_.

 

Blow after blow did the Joxter swung the branch down at the keeper, each sickening than the last as he did not cease nor even slowed his onslaught. The Park Keeper's skull is bashed in, the cracking of bone making Snufkin wince and his flesh crawling with something unpleasant as he could not tear his gaze away from this assault. It had only been minutes, but thanks to the Joxter's strength, Snufkin watched as the head has become nothing but a mush of blood and brain matter. He could even see the skull cracked and missing a few pieces that showed what's left of the brain and tissue.

 

The Joxter has finally stopped in his rampage, teeth bared in a _snarl_ that would make any animal quiver in unadulterated fear. Snufkin can hear his own heart **thudding** in his ears and he's certain that his father is able to hear it. He restrained a flinch as the older Mumrik turned towards him, luminous gaze taking a quick inspection of him before tossing the branch to the side.

 

Feeling somewhat childish, Snufkin reached up with both arms, tears falling down his cheeks as he's lifted in his father's arms. Delicate paws took hold of the Joxter's coat, his father's eyes encased in the shadows of his hat as he headed off back in the direction of his home.

 

As the Joxter strolled down the path, Snufkin's eyes briefly opened, his gaze facing the ground since he's nuzzling his head into his father's chest. He watched the ground for a moment before swiftly shutting them when he saw a patch of it dark red soaked into the dirt.

 

He didn't need to kill those poor things...

 

* * *

 

The kits are secured with their parents, the Moomin family quite worried for the Joxter when he came over to pick them up. Red spots covered at his coat, and there had been an aloof manner to him that has Moominpappa clearly frowning. The words of inquisitiveness are at the tip of his tongue, but he knew that whatever has happened, it shall be resolved and the Joxter has been through much that would have anyone else shaken to the core even during the present times.

 

Snufkin had been bathed, at his father's discretion, then taken up into their nest with their kits lazily curling up to them. The Joxter had his son upon his lap, paws massaging at his belly to calm the younger Mumrik. He just couldn't stop trembling.

 

The Park Keeper's words frightened him so that his tongue refused to form words. The very image is going to taint at his dreams until they are an unrecognizable disarray of nightmares...

 

Even when he blinks, they are starting to play behind his eyelids and a soft whimper came out as a result. Firm paws took hold of his, prompting him to look up at his father with teary brown eyes. For a moment, neither spoke. The kits thankfully remained behaved, perhaps sensing that there is something wrong between their parents. Their son, especially, has been glancing up at his papa, wondering why he's about to cry.

 

Despite his own flaws and selfish desires, it sickened the Joxter to find his son being nearly taken advantage of like that. Had he not heard at that time... It isn't at all common, if possible, for the Mumrik to develop an icy rage that has him _**blinded**_ to his surroundings save for any and all visible threats to him and his family. It had been for the best, he believed, as he leaned down to press his lips against Snufkin's, pleased to find him slowly relaxing in his hold.

 

All is safe, and all is well even when the next morning, Moominpappa gave the Joxter a grim look upon hearing the news from fellow critters. His old friend can only grin at him, the smoke from his pipe lazily drifting from him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually made several drabbles and smaller bits on my [tumblr](https://celestialvexation.tumblr.com%22) so if you wanna request that or comment or w/e, find me there! d(^^*)


End file.
